My Life as a Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an American television series created by Rob Renzetti. The series follows the adventures of a 16-year-old robot girl called Jenny Wakeman (aka XJ-9), who was created by her mother Dr. Nora Wakeman and designed to protect Earth, but really wants to do teenage stuff and not save the world. Nickelodeon debuted the series by airing the first episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot on August 1, 2003 at 8:30 PM. But despite critical success, the series was a ratings disappointment. After the series was cancelled, later episodes of the series started airing as "never before seen episodes" on Nicktoons Network. The series is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation studio, Nelvana Limited. The first season is available on iTunes. Seasons 1, 2, and 3 are now available on DVD at Amazon. Synopsis Jenny Wakeman (Janice Kawaye), whose real robot name is XJ-9, is a teenage robot created by Dr. Nora Wakeman (Candi Milo); that makes Nora XJ-9's mom and XJ-9 Nora's daughter. Jenny is programmed to protect the Earth and fight off anyone or anything that causes harm (such as Queen Vexus {Eartha Kitt} and the Cluster). But Jenny wants to live the life of a normal teenage girl (without her mom getting in her way and bugging her) and hang out with her friends Brad Carbunkle (Chad Doreck), his little brother Tuck (Audrey Wasilewski), Sheldon Lee (Quinton Flynn), and Misty (Wasilewski again). Later on, Jenny's mom adopts Melody (Yeardley Smith) from the evil mad scientist jailbird, Dr. Locus (Grant Albrect). Voice cast flying with Brad and Tuck]] * Janice Kawaye as XJ-9 / Jenny Wakeman * Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle (Seasons 1-2) and Misty * Jess Harnell as Tuck Carbunkle (Season 3) * Nancy Cartwright as Tuck Carbunkle * Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman * Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee / Don Prima * Moira Quirk as Brit Crust * Cree Summer as Tiff Crust / Vexus (TBA-present) * Eartha Kitt as Vexus (2003-2008) * Sandy Fox as Melody (original) * Yeardly Smith as Melody (current) * Grant Albrect as Dr. Locus * Charles Adler as Mr. Peter Carbunkle * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Peter Carbunkle (Josie Carbunkle) * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Episodes Production Nickelodeon debuted the series by airing the first episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot on August 1, 2003 at 8:30 PM. My Life as a Teenage Robot was aired in repeats on The N on August 7, 2005.http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/teenageRobot/videoclips The show was a part of Nickelodeon's Saturday night programming block called SNICK on August 2, 2003 and briefly was a part of the TEENick lineup on August 2003 to August 2004. The first season ended on June 27, 2004 with "The Wonderful World of Wizzly" and "Call Hating." The second season, which was originally set to air on October 1, 2004, was pushed back to December 8, 2004 with the Christmas episode "A Robot For All Seasons." A new second season episode wasn't aired until January 24, 2005.http://65.98.113.4/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=309&networkID=19 Schedule for "My Life as a Teenage Robot" on Nicktoons After the airing of the infamous 48-minute Escape from Cluster Prime 2-part episode (which was emmy nominated in 2006), the show was cancelled, as Carlos Ramos left the project to focus on The X's. The third season first aired in Asia starting on October 6, 2006, with "Weapons of Mass Distraction / There's No Place Like Home School." For those in North America watching on Nicktoons, the third season started on October 4, 2008 with the last episode of the third season airing on May 2, 2009. This marked the end of the series' 7-year run. It is yet to be known when season 4 of the show will be produced by Nickelodeon or the fans at YouTube. Release The series first aired on August 1st, 2003. Reception My Life as a Teenage Robot received a generally positive reception from critics and the general public. As of June 2014, it holds a 6.9/10 rating on the Internet Movie DatabaseMy Life as a Teenage Robot. Internet Movie Database and an 8.1/10 rating on TV.com.My Life as a Teenage Robot. TV.com. Home video On December 12, 2011, all 3 seasons of My Life as a Teenage Robot were released on DVD at Amazon and CreateSpace. Although, Escape from Cluster Prime is absent from the Season 2 DVD, so this suggests a possible future DVD release. On February 5, 2012, Magna Home Entertainment released all 3 seasons of My Life as a Teenage Robot as a single DVD set in Australia. DVDs and box arts References External links * My Life as a Teenage Robot at Wikipedia Gallery Character jenny.jpg 0002s39d42304284.jpg|Kissing. Jenny-3.jpg|Saving the world. Jenny.png JennyAboutToCry.png|About to cry. JennyCrying.JPG